James Oberg
| birth_place = New York City, United States | death_date = | death_place = | education = Ohio Wesleyan University, B.A. Mathematics, 1966; Northwestern University, M.S. Applied Mathematics (Astrodynamics), 1969; University of New Mexico, M.S. Computer Science, 1972 | other_names = Jim Oberg | alma_mater = | occupation = Journalist, historian, author | employer = | website = | footnotes = }} James Edward Oberg (born November 7, 1944), often known as Jim Oberg, is an American space journalist and historian, regarded as an expert on the Russian space program. Catscan archive homepage here. Life and career Born in New York City, Oberg received a B.A. in Mathematics from Ohio Wesleyan University in 1966, a M.S. in Applied Mathematics (Astrodynamics) from Northwestern University in 1969 and a M.S. in Computer Science from University of New Mexico in 1972. After service in the United States Air Force, he joined NASA in 1975, where he worked until 1997 at Johnson Space Center on the Space Shuttle program. He worked in the Mission Control Center for several Space Shuttle missions from STS-1 on, specialising in orbital rendezvous techniques. This culminated in planning the orbit for the STS-88 mission, the first International Space Station (ISS) assembly flight. During the 1990s, he was involved in NASA studies of the Soviet space program, with particular emphasis on safety aspects; these had often been covered up or downplayed, and with the advent of the ISS and the Shuttle–''Mir'' programs, NASA was keen to study them as much as possible. He privately published several books on the Soviet (and later Russian) programs, and became one of the few Western specialists on Russian space history. He speaks English, French, and Russian. He has often been called to testify before the US Congress on the Russian space program. In 1999, Oberg authored Space Power Theory, sponsored by United States military as a part of an official campaign in changing perceptions of space warfare, specifically deployment and use of weapons in outer space, and its political implications. "In Oberg's view, space is not an extension of air warfare but is unique in itself." As a journalist, Oberg writes for several regular publications, mostly online; he was previously space correspondent for UPI, ABC and currently MSNBC, often in an on-air role. He is a Fellow of the skeptical organization CSICOP and a consultant to its magazine Skeptical Inquirer. In December 1990, Horizon, a British television science and philosophy documentary program, aired a three-part series, "Red Star in Orbit," based on Oberg's book of the same name. WGBH Boston adapted the Horizon series for their Nova television science series, a three-part miniseries titled "The Russian Right Stuff," which aired in February 1991. HBO has optioned Red Star in Orbit for a future production. Also in 1991, Oberg launched a battle for official recognition of Robert Henry Lawrence, Jr. (1935–1967) as a United States astronaut; the United States Air Force officially recognized Lawrence in January 1997, six years after Oberg had begun his campaign. Oberg was commissioned by NASA to write a rebuttal of Apollo Moon landing conspiracy theories. NASA later dropped the project; Oberg has said that he still intends to pursue it, "depending on successfully arranging new funding sources." Publications * * * * * * * * * References Notes External links *Profile at jamesoberg.com Category:American male journalists Category:United States Air Force airmen Category:1944 births Category:Living people Category:American skeptics Category:NASA people Category:Fellows of the Committee for Skeptical Inquiry Category:UFO skeptics